


Waking Up

by lostin_space



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, post 1x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “If you don’t stop staring at me like that, I’m going to kick you out.”“You’re awake.”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	Waking Up

“If you don’t stop staring at me like that, I’m going to kick you out.”

“You’re awake.”

Carlos wasn’t exactly sure why he was so shocked to hear TK speak. He’d expected to feel nothing but relief, but maybe he was simply embarrassed he’d gotten caught being pitiful.

“Yeah?” TK breathed, wincing as he tried to sit up. Carlos stood up and ushered him to lay back down.

“I’ll go get a doctor.”

“What?” TK asked, “For what? Where am I?”

Carlos froze for a moment. What happened to being cool under pressure? TK opened his eyes slowly, squinting from the lights even as he took in the room and the tubes in his arm.

“What’d I do?” TK asked, so softly that Carlos almost didn’t hear him.

“Hey, you didn’t do anything,” he assured him, grabbing his hand and squeezing. TK looked up at him like he didn’t quite buy it. “You did nothing wrong. Let me get a doctor.”

“Where’s my dad?”

“I’ll get him too.”

Carlos moved fast, calling for Captain Strand and a doctor to come check over him. TK was awake. He was going to be okay.

He let Owen stand by his son and instead settled for hovering unceremoniously a few steps away. TK ignoring making direct eye contact with him, but he glanced over every once in a while. Still, Carlos watched him with unwavering loyalty.

“So, I got shot,” TK clarified after his father explained what had gone down, “And not even in a cool way?”

“There’s not a cool way to get shot,” Owen said.

“I just disagree,” TK said, looking up at Carlos long enough to give him a small smile.

So Carlos smiled.

He was going to be okay.


End file.
